Times have Changed
by Bacon-Chan
Summary: A ficlet that takes place post 'Kill the Moon' where the Doctor and Clara have a talk about what happened. Spoilers for 'Caretaker' and 'Kill the Moon'


The moon shined down upon her and she couldn't help but look up at it as it sparkled. She would never look at it the same again. Her mind couldn't help wandering to fact that it wasn't a moon…and her thoughts immediately went to the Doctor. Her brow tilted slightly, and she took a sip from the wine glass in her hand, the liquid soothingly trailing down her throat.

It had been several days since she had last seen him…several days since…

She sighed and turned away from the window, why was she still thinking about him? Why couldn't she just stop? He was driving her mad.

"Why couldn't he have just apologized? Why couldn't he have realized I needed him there and that it had nothing to do with him respecting humanity? It wasn't about that, it was about-" She bit her trembling lip and shook her head.

No, she wasn't going to cry about it again.

"He doesn't care! So, why should I?" She bit out, bitterly, taking to pacing back and forth. "Why do I bloody care about him so much?! I have Danny, I have a life, and I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know why this is so, bloody hard!" She stopped and noted the salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

Well, so much for not crying.

She took a shaky breath and sat down upon a chair in the dining room.

"I must look like a nutter, walking about talking to myself…" She snorted lightly, even that reminded her of him. Clara sighed and set the wine glass upon the table, wiping her eyes. "I can't not care about him, but…why doesn't he care about me?"

"Oh Clara, Clara, Clara…."

Her mouth opened slightly in shock. She turned towards the hallway to see the Doctor, standing there, leaning against the door frame.

She looked back down at her lap, "What did you hear?"

The Doctor regarded her, his expression giving nothing away. He strode forward a step, "All of it."

Clara looked towards him in an instant, "Why were you eavesdropping on me in my flat?"

"Clara…everyone has a silent companion…and you weren't exactly whispering."

"I thought I was alone."

"Is anyone truly ever alone?"

"Don't start with me." She stood up.

He stopped talking, he lips twitching slightly as he worked out what to say next. "Do you really believe that?"

Clara shook her head slightly and looked confused, "Believe what?"

"That I don't care about you?"

The brunette looked downward, her face showing hurt, "I don't know anymore."

"I was doing what I thought you wanted, that was me caring."

"But you left me there, why would you think I would want that?"

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Why does that matter?"

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"So you're upset because I left you there? Clara…I'm not your boyfriend or your space dad. I'm an alien. Just an alien. And so, as an alien I left it to the humans decide the fate of their own planet."

Clara stared at him, her mouth hanging open once more, "You were doing this because…because of what I said to Danny?"

"Apparently I got something wrong."

She stood there speechless.

"I'm sorry." He said, filling in the empty silence. "Now, I have a bit of a guinea pig infestation I have to deal with, so, if you'll excuse me…" He started down the hallway.

"Doctor."

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"You're not just an alien…" She sighed and closed her eyes briefly before looking back at the Time Lord, "You're my friend. A very close friend, I'm sorry I couldn't have said that to Danny. I'm sorry if that hurt you. But what you did, was not okay. It was hurtful, and it was wrong! I was scared, and I felt so inferior." Clara felt herself starting to cry again as her voice quivered. She turned her head slightly away from him, trying to unconsciously hide it.

The Doctor licked his lips and closed his eyes. It was still impossible to tell what he was thinking. He sighed, "You're anything but inferior. You are…extraordinary."

She blinked and looked towards him.

"I don't just choose anyone to travel with me, Clara."

There was a pause in their conversation, her tears still lightly rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the man before her. The Time Lord that she really couldn't leave.

"Did you know what would happen?"

"No…there are grey areas, blurry spots…I truthfully didn't know, but, I do know you. And I wouldn't have left you there without knowing you wouldn't make it out alive, because I need you."

She stepped towards him, her eyes staring up at his own. The Doctor stood his ground, although he was afraid of the possibility of a slap. He was not fond of those.

"If you ever leave me like that again, that's it, I'm done. Don't you ever do something like that to me again. You talk to me, you ask and we will discuss, okay?"

"Okay, boss."

She nodded her head, "Okay." There was another pause as a slight smile graced her lips, "Missed you."

He smiled slightly and looked downward.

Clara stepped forward without any warning and wrapped the Doctor up in an embrace. He stood there awkwardly, looking down at her, not saying a word. He let her stay there, for as long as she needed, despite feeling uncomfortable.

She finally let go after a while and backed up, freeing the Doctor from her clutches. The Time Lord straightened his jacket and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now, dry your tears, Clara, there's an entire space station overrun with guinea pigs and they need our assistance." He smiled and turned on his heel, staring off down the hall. He didn't know if she would follow, but he hoped she would.

Clara smiled after him and glanced out the window, looking at the moon one last time before, starting forward and following the Time Lord into the TARDIS.

_Times change, and so must I._


End file.
